Kazangakure
Kazangakure (火山隠れ村, Kazangakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Volcano"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in Volcanoes") is one of the two shinobi villages that occupy the shinobi world. Unlike its frosty counterpart, this village is situated within an enclave of many different tropical biomes, such as jungles within the country and desert terrain that rounds off the border, and is a much more stuffy atmosphere when compared to Hyōgakure. A desert and several mountains enclave the beautiful Kazangakure. This village comprises of the other half of the only other factions to be lead by the Daimyōship and the Kageship, with the other village conforming to that being Hyōgakure. Location/Climate Kazangakure is located in the Land of Magma (マグマ国) and due to the village being surrounded by tropical habitats, situated on top of a supervolcano that won’t erupt in eons, making the ground rich in minerals and thus making Kazangakure good for agriculture - the output for cash crops such as grain and wheat are particularly high in Kazangakure. These agricultural despots are usually sighted just outside the village for the overall topology of the village is flat. On the outer rim that marks Kazan’s border, it is comprised mostly of desert, meaning that travel towards the heart of the village is a day’s worth of journeying -- though the journey itself is not fatal, it is not for the faint of heart, as the arid conditions make it hard to access the village for those who aren’t shinobi and are simply mere wanderers. Within the actual village, the climate is less extreme but still has a touch of humidity to it, with the normal temperature usually being around 73-80° Fahrenheit. Thus, the location and geography of Kazangakure allows for some lucrative tourist attractions such as hot springs and also allows the industry to take advantage of Kazangakure’s potential geothermal energy. Due to the aforementioned factors, Kazangakure usually only has two seasons - rainy season or sunny season. Kazangakure Leadership The only other Village in which they conform to the Kageship and Daimyōship, with neighboring dwellings and settlements rather having faction leaders. Kazangakure’s Kage is named the Yōkage (literal meaning Lava Shadow). Though the lineage of Kazangakure’s leadership is shrouded in mystery, it is usually the strongest and most consummate shinobi in the village elected by the Daimyō that lead the village. An assessment of their performance happens in every four-year cycle, and then they decide whether or not to re-elect a new candidate or prolong the current Kage’s reign. The longest a Kage can reign is for a maximum of three cycles, before he will be denounced from the position and a new Yōkage takes his place. The current Yōkage can have a shortlist of any potential successors, but even that shortlist has to be approved and moderated by the Daimyō. The Daimyō are very selective in the process of selecting the Kage for Kazangakure, and not just anybody can be Kage. The rigorous selection process requires that only Jōnin and above can apply for such a prestigious position. Foreign Relations Kazangakure has a well-established economy and this is due to the connections they have around the very fertile and productive Land of Magma. Around the settlements, there are usually isolated dwellings or factions left through the scraps of minor skirmishes in which Kazangakure has ultimately emerged victorious. Thus these settlements not only act like business partners, but their politics and ‘government’ are directly under Kazangakure’s control, thus officially making it Kazangakure territory. Such examples of these settlements are the Kasai Faction located within the mountains, where wheat and grain surplus to requirements has been exchanged for mineral ingots after Kazan takeover over three decades ago. Kazangakure, though having good relations with the settlements situated within the borders of the Country of Magma, their political situation is different elsewhere. Kazangakure’s orthodox and pragmatic approach of imperial expansion means that along the way towards superior political control over the shinobi world, they have inevitably made enemies. Failed escapades and attempted invasions on settlements clustered around in the Ice Country (where Hyogakure is located) means that political tensions with Hyogakure have rapidly developed. Both their ideologies clash, meaning that tensions are at the boiling point -- all that it will take is simply one small slip before the two villages will inevitably wage war on each other. Military/Defense Kazangakure’s military strength lies in their geography - Kazangakure’s possession of the advantageous territories strongly links to their strength as a military unit. In the Kasai Settlement, it is a ragged spine of mountains perfect for ambush and surveyance of the enemy, as it is situated close to the border. Kazangakure have also developed amateur technology to weaponize the geothermal energy available. In terms of actual military personnel, the military is divided into three divisions - Tracking and Intelligence Division, Offensive Division, Defensive Division, and the Medical Division. The trackers consist of those with keen sensory abilities and those that can assimilate information and digest it into assault strategy. The Offensive Unit usually consists of Kazan’s Fire and Wind Style users, and their job is to destroy and execute military plans. Same goes for the defensive, except they barricade the village with any sort of barrier ninjutsu or defense techniques in order to preserve the safety of the villagers. Each Unit is lead by a formidable shinobi that is declared Jonin Commander due to not only their sheer power but also their particular skill set in each unique field of combat. However, these four only work in conjunction with each other during wartime and are usually occupied with their own matters tasked by the village. Culture The Land of Magma is home to many cultures due to the vast plethora of belief systems running through the country. Being situated in the tropics, temples dot the outskirts of the village that, almost acting as a pit stop for wanderers throughout the village. They have been made since the first shinobi migrants had entered the village. Many fire associated deities are revered in these different temples, however the most prevalent within the village is the ‘overseer’ Cattog, a fiery feline deity that oversees the safety of the village from the volcano beneath them. The firm believers of this deity believe that God’s will is incarnated through this fiery presence and sent from the magma steaming beneath them. This has lead to traditional holidays that are usually more feline-themed, but this only applies to a certain sector of the village. The rest of the village very much has multicultural anatomy, serving as a hotspot for many different clans and families. With the rich biodiversity and species thriving within the village meaning that rather bizarre delicacies can be found here, such as scorpion soup. This was thought of by the natives who had founded this village, and such bizarre delicacies and traditions were continued and rather encouraged by the populous. In conjunction, the usual things are delicacies are made with aplomb such as dango and takoyaki, due to the unique set of crops that can grow in Kazangakure. Formerly a confessional state, the Daimyo decided that the village be more of a multicultural home rather than a state constituted to believe in Cattog. Infrastructure Outskirts - Since it is mainly desert on the peripheries of the village, there are outposts and the occasional home built like a dome to brave such conditions, and allowing the natural flow of air to ventilate their residences. Inland - The inland residences are more quaint and have more structural advantages to them. They are more enclosed and are more clustered towards the village center, giving it a very suburban vibe. The homes of the more important officials such as the Jonin Commanders and the upper echelon of Jonin within the village are rewarded a usually larger residence, but otherwise, they are the same. Restaurants and service shops also look identical to the commoner’s house. Families/Clans Yokage - The Yokage lineage is the one who usually succeeds the next Yokage in line. Much like the former Kazekage clan/family in Sunagakure, they do not have much of a clan, but it is more of an ancestral lineage. They usually inherit the Lava Release KKG. Sarutobi - A clan formerly of Konohagakure, and they are known for being diligent close quarter combatants who are exceptional with the Fire Style. They reside near the village center, working mainly in the Offensive Unit, as their fire style, when worked in tandem with each other, are absolutely destructive. Uchiha - Main Article: Uchiha Clan A famous clan is known for the famed Dojutsu ‘Sharingan’, a Kekkei Genkai inherited only amongst a select few within the clan. This dojutsu allows hard counters to Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, with heightened perception allowing the copying of hand signs and physical moves. During an attempted seizure of power and land from Hyo, the Uchiha were identified as a significant threat and were almost completely wiped out. They are near extinction in Kazangakure, with no known survivors outside of the village. Shoton - Main Article: Shoton Clan A clan wielding the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai, formidable shinobi but a very isolated, closed-off clan that is rarely seen outside the summoning times for missions. Aburame/Kamizuru - Main Articles: Aburame Clan and Kamizuru Clan Though the two are different (Aburame with insects and Kamizuru with bees respectively) these two live in harmony within Kazan, using their insects to increase the efficiency of the agrarian economy. Good for Intel Division, with some of the Division’s elite members being Aburame. Akimichi/Yamanaka/Nara - ''Main Articles: '' These three clans are famous for producing crops of Genin that are renown for forming the ‘Ino-Shika-Cho’ formation dispatched for utility means on the front lines. Regulated by the Sarutobi, their clan hidens are powerful and effective in their own right, using Yang Release in order use their Hidens in tandem.. (Yamanaka - Mind Transfer, Akimichi - Calorie, Nara - Shadow Manipulation) Inuzuka - ''Main Article '' Elite trackers and expert taijutsu and beast fighters, the Inuzuka are those with the Hiden to fight alongside canines and characteristically are distinguished through sharp fangs and red markings on their cheeks. Their keen sense of smell means that they are brilliant for tracking units. Category:Villages Category:Locations